therphubfandomcom-20200214-history
The AMU Timeline
The Beginning Era The Arumans enter the fray! 3480- The Arumans send an expedition force to examine the outer systems outside of their primary-controlled territory to examine potential expansion projects, before discovering a small batch of creatures, who were under attack by another set of unidentified beings. The Arumans intervened at the command of the present Shaman, who took to attempt diplomacy and found that one of the creatures possessed enough mental willpower to telepathically communicate with them. The Arumans officially 'met' the Lar'Vurn that day, though the Shaman put in a notice on the mysterious unidentified beings which, unprovoked it seemed, attacked these Lar'Vurn, and that they may still be hostile at a later point. Prince Jac Kavarn and Prince Vandon Kavarn of the Aruman Royal Court both took interest in the Lar'Vurn, and traced their place of origin through questioning to a particular planet- they established an orbital station to keep tabs on planetary activity while they prepared to investigate into the Lar'Vurn's biological nature more. The EoP enter the fray! 3480 - Robovlad, the robotic creation of Vladimir Entin, finds the Vault of Xenoth. Together, the two begin a journey in the search of the real Vladimir Entin- who had long ago been given a Xenax form, and had taken up the name of Vladoxen. Soon enough they find him, and the alliance between Robovlad and Xenoth is formed. Though, it begins to turn sour, as Robovlad points Xenoth towards another target, the Strain C. The Strain C Genocide! 3480- The Shaman onboard the Defensive Station Outpost reported the detected sighting of a group of terrans in a group with more of the unidentified beings from long-since past, cooperating in the absolute slaughter of the Lar'Vurn that they were studying. Prince Jac Kavarn was notified of the incident and immediately rushed over to intervene as best he could, but by the time the Arumans could arrive, recently awoken Overlord Xenoth of the then-identified Xenax slayed the Strain C Dreamer of the Lar'Vurn kindred, dealing a heavy blow to their numbers and the Lar'Vurn's psi networks. The Arumans quickly blitzed into the battlefield, and dealt a critical blow to the united group- by quickly surrounding them and launching a psionic siphoning device to limit psionic warp potential. Xenoth was put into custody while Vladbot and co. managed to escape the scene. Jac judged Xenoth for his crimes, alongside the remaining A and B Dreamers, who with their input, judged Xenoth as guilty of foolishly committing genocide, even if backed by 'good intentions'. He was charged to forever be in the Lar'Vurn's debt to assist in the fixing of the irreparable damage he dealt to the Lar'Vurn. Still, despite the daunting uphill task, he accepted his judgement, and was spared from swift execution by Jac's blade. The Arumans quickly made it clear that they would be keeping a sharp eye on the Xenax at all times until they proved trustworthy once more... The Lar'Vurn proved to be appreciative of the Aruman's intervention into the conflict, and offered them information in return for their assistance. King Naman of the Arumans approached the Dreamers personally to discuss the information- before finding out that it was coordinates to an interesting facility out in the deep frontier of space... The Atrium's Reveal! Led by Dreamers A and B, King Naman and a small entourage of elite Aruman Vanguards shipped off to what was known as the Atrium- the heart of a long-dead empire. It was truly massive, well over a hundred thousand worlds in size, and that was from the living space alone! Naman stood at awe at the mere size of it all. And the Lar'Vurn? Granted all of it to them as a gift for their services to their kind. The Arumans accepted the gift wholeheartedly, and ensured a prosperous alliance in response, allowing the Lar'Vurn to take full refuge in the to-be-then protected Atrium from any threat they could think of. However, Naman is a curious lad. He went off and about on his own to examine the old place, to look for any epic sights, awesome technology, or just something cool in general. The King came across two beings. Two stood tall and mighty- though one exceptionally moreso. They met with the King, and after a brief period of interesting communicative failure... they began to speak. And through this conversation, they came to learn of each other. Demi-Lord Mattriu of the Vel'Rim, followed by Beta of.. at the time, unknown origin, spoke with Naman for some time. Naman offered them refuge on this newly-claimed Atrium as inhabitants- and perhaps future opportunities could provide themselves if need be. Soon thereafter, the King stumbled across another lost being- who he came to learn was Hjartu, Primarch of the lost Jottun. In time, they bonded as well, and the King brought him in as he did the other two. The group all met at the center with the Dreamers, and they discussed the future. How to prepare for settlement, politics, the whole jazz. The Xenax, reluctantly, get invited on board to assist in the process- it would prove to be the greatest place to ensure the Xenax remain under constant lock and key, as well as constant supervision, hidden under the mask of a second chance in their own district of choice. The King continues his touring of the facility, stumbling across a tundra district and finding within it the remains of an old throne room- as well as a video recording of the inhabitants' last moments, including a view into a threat to come. The King carried on deeper, to find a suit of sorts. The King, by luck have you, managed to activate it- to bring back an ancient leader of the past, a certain Unrrundri leader, Atlas. The King greets Atlas back to the land of the living, and catches him up on what information he has of circumstances. Atlas agrees to the Arumans' now ownership of the Atrium, tho he is offered and accepts a role as assistant in development of the Atrium for current usage. Atlas leads Naman further in, towards a stasis pod of sorts. For one reason or another, Atlas unlocked it- letting loose a being of unmatched power into the Atrium, free to cause chaos, chaos, chaos! Battle Against The First Eldritch! Naman and Atlas rushed back towards the central district, in hopes of catching up to this being of Eldritch chaos. However, in the mean time, the Aruman Entourage fought against a being they had never seen before. Filled with corruption so dark you could only feel its cold embrace, a being so powerful you could barely stand close to it without feeling a sensation to run away. It was a hellish abomination of existence. And Prince Jac led the charge, alongside the Vanguards, to hold it off from the others- though the Xenax and Lar'Vurn sought to and then joined in shortly after the battle began. It became clear this being was beyond the norm in terms of power. They could not truly harm it. Its shielding proved too powerful, and kept regenerating faster than they could bring it down. Vanguard after Vanguard fell to the beast, corrupted and dying. Jac put an end to their suffering- but alas, even he was not immune. He soaked up some of the corruption himself- not immediately dooming amounts, but a small amount, just enough to seal his inevitable fate. An ally of the Xenax showed themselves- a Wishgiver being, a Djinn, who used the power invested in them to cripple the being's shielding, to allow it to be damaged. And it was damaged. By everyone, everything, until it died very slowly by the hands of the Kavarni. Everyone came to an agreement then. This was a threat to everything. The King decided that day. That there was to be a united effort put to destroy any semblance of these beings. He spoke with the others, and then organized a meeting in an abandoned meeting room on the Atrium later that day. This is when the real story began. The Atrium Era The Atrium Union 3481- King Naman Kavarn of the Aruman Kingdom hosts the first official meeting upon the Atrium to decide how the massive station would be managed and handled by its current and potential future inhabitants. Those present at the first meeting were: Mattriu representing the Vel'Rim, Atlas representing the Unrrundri, Hjartu representing the Jottun, Xenoth and Eixoloven representing the Xenax, Dreamers A & B representing the Lar'Vurn, and the Kavarni Family, including Vandon, Ardon, Sylvia, Eron, Jac, and King Naman representing the Arumans. Later on throughout the year, they would receive new memberships, including the Unforgiven, the Gao'Fabrioor, and the Dao. The group collectively decided to form the 'Union of the Atrium' to commemorate their new allegiance upon this system, to better the conditions for all upon it. They sponsored these ideals mainly: # Internal Colonization Management Act- Dedication of resources/management into distributing districts to member states equally and fairly. # Atrium 4/5 Admission Act- Declared that a 80%+ approval vote was necessary to join the Union. # UA Articles- Set up the foundation for joint operations between all members, including Scientific Agreements, establishing the International Royal Guardians, Open Borders, and more. # Institute of Soul- Designed by Prince Vandon to allocate help to the Xenax and Lar'Vurn's soul crises. And much more. The Birth Of A Legacy 3482- Kebet Zarya Kavarn was born upon the Atrium while Jac was busy with a diplomatic mission on Rumnar; his wife, Isis, had to be rushed to a medical center to ensure her survival and that of her choice, though it was noted that Isis's soul lost a fragment of its shadow energy to her child's new growing soul, mysteriously. No one could understand why this is the case until many, many years later. The Soul Conduits 3486- Prince Eron led the charge in designing the most powerful shadow conduits known to exist in the sector- the Atrium's Soul Conduits were massive pillars of power that the Dao grew around and protected; where auromancers could train in their respective specialization in an environment tailored to their element. It was a legendary project- yet it was completed within a few short years. Benevolence Reigns 3488- During a trip made by Prince Vandon to the Tree of Kindness, he reached out and communed with it- before making a revelation of what he must do for the future. He took it upon himself to begin his transition from a Kindness-based attunement to a Benevolent-based attunement. Dangerous, lengthy, and power-sapping it may have been, he went through it for the betterment of those he cared for. Darkness Unleashed 3489- An investigation party led by Prince Ardon and Overlord Xenoth into the deep depths of the abandoned science districts of the Atrium led to the discovery of old derelict technology that had long since been destroyed- however, unbeknownst to them, a force of pure evil was converging that day- one came in, two came out. A Dao was lost to the efforts, and the party fled to avoid a quick death. A Taste of Civil Warring 3490- A foreign vessel requested entry and parlay with King Naman on board the Atrium- he conceded to a meeting, and prepared for the coming conversation. He spoke with Luna, Lunarian Queen, who held concerns over the safety of her people with the Lunarian's cousin 'race', the Solarians, showing hyperaggressive vibes their way. Naman decided to humor her request for a defensive pact, but only with access to her technological archives. He was slightly surprised to be granted them, though when he inquired on the whereabouts of stationing his men, she did not specify any locations, and he dismissed her shortly after. It's not like anything would actually happ- A Benevolent Sidequest Prince Vandon, son of King Naman, had been seeking the keys to unlocking a method of Benevolent Attunement- fortunately, he found it, and for a long time he has been attuning himself to the energies of a Benevolent source. Within time, and discoveries made by various factions throughout the years, he came across a legendary weapon- the Yulvil, a true Blade of Evil's Bane, capable of pacifying any corruption it sees. He went about enhancing it- making it wieldable, and in time... he learned to master the usage of such a legendary weapon. The Karmic Incident 3491- King Naman is informed of the presence of Karmic beasts on the Terran homeworld of Palioxis. He initially feels no initiative to assist them, insisting they nuke down from orbit, until one person in particular decides to lead the charge on the ground against the Karmic plague himself- Prince Jac, afflicted by the Karmic Plague over a decade ago- kept alive only by a constant supply of the Kindness Tree's blessing. Combined with Atlas's and Xenoth's support, the Union sends a team to help destroy the Karmic Plague on the world. Armed with an angry Jac, a restless Naman, and an honorbound Vandon, with the aid of Xenoth and Atlas, they landed on the world. Vena, Naman's unofficial official Head Reaper, joined them in the hunt, alongside his group of Reapers. Whilst clearing out the many Karmic beasts, they came across a group of terrans representing the Heledon Legion, who were doing the same thing- with Jac's input, the groups temporarily merged and kicked ass together. With the aid of the EoP in the distance and their massive FuckEverythingUp Cannon, they carved a path straight to the source of the corruption- and while everyone else could do nothing to it- Vandon's weapon, the YulVil, proved more than capable of showing that corruptive monstrosity who's boss. Unfortunately, Atlas's chassis was damaged during the fight, and some losses were sustained on the way there. As they celebrated their victory, the Terrans they partied with sent their regards and went on their way, and within the corpse of the corrupted beast, lied a strangely pure source of shadow karmic energy, that didn't emit any corruptive vibes. Before Vandon could examine, however, the Xenax attacked it recklessly, destroying it and nearly damaging Vandon in the process- he forgave them, but Jac and Naman were annoyed at the reckless abandon of ignoring Naman's commands in the field of battle. However, all seemed fine on the way out of the system, until Naman received a transmission from Lunarian Queen Luna, requesting immediate assistance as her homeworld was under threat of glassing by the Solarian fleets. Naman... was not happy. The Solarian-Aruman War 3491-3493- Although Naman felt unmotivated to really participate on the Lunarian Queen's behalf, he had his honor to uphold, and this could qualify as the ultimate show of force to ensure others knew their place in the Union. He ordered Admiral/Lady Sylvia to command the Aruman fleets to deal with the Solarian invasion upon the Lunarian homeworld, and to begin pushing them out of Lunarian systems and back to their homeworld as a whole. It was not an easy war, and it took many a year to understand what they were *actually* fighting, but Sylvia knew how to fight dirty against just about anyone. Within two years time, they had managed to break down all the blockades and quarantines the Solarians had established, and forced a surrender from the Solarian Emperor as they were surrounding the Solarian home system. Within a few days time, the Emperor and Empress, Solarius and Solice respectively, came and spoke with Luna and Naman about the details of their surrender. Solarian Political Breakup During a followup meeting between the Solarians, Lunarians, and Arumans, Empress Solice left the meeting early to have a 'moment' to herself; only to try and flee the Atrium on the Solarian transport they came on. Unfortunately, the Aruman's established Stasis Field kept her from leaving, and she was arrested soon thereafter, and given over to Solarius as a sign of good faith. The Lab Incident 3494- Aruman Head Shaman Mandos of the Mandori Clan had been engaging in experiments based on hybridization and void energies; however, he created something truly horrifying. And within days, his entire lab facility went quiet. King Naman ordered Vena to lead a strike force into the facility to find the meaning of the cut communication- the Xenax, Tellarians, Unrrundri, Vel'Rim, Lar'Vurn, and the recent addition of the FTL sent reinforcements of their own to assist in the building of the strike force. It became clear, however, that what happened in the lab was beyond normal. There were beings whose souls were shattered, yet still alive. Forms heavily disfigured, yet still functional. And despite it all, they were bloodthirsty, trying every opportunity to kill everyone who was not one of them. Vena sustained critical damage, and had to be rushed to the base on the surface to heal while the Strike Force continued onwards. They discovered more and more terrifying foes- forced fusions of horrific power and potential, sent wave after wave of corruptive energy, dealing critical damage to anyone who unfortunately stood in the way. Emperor Solarius led the warpath through the forsaken facility, downing each and every corrupted being on the way there. They discovered bits and pieces of a digital log left behind by various Shamans who worked in the facility- including Mandos's own log further in. They met a mysterious figure halfway into the facility, who went by Va'Koli the Wanderer. He seemed to be similarly corrupted as the others, and his form strange and twisted- yet he still was sane, and assisted in destroying the corruption alongside them. He saw visions of the future, of a.. great conflict, and the arrival of someone new into the picture. He was mostly ignored. Vena returned to the front, his form restored to good health. He joined Solarius at the front, and they carried on. They found one of the first 'sources' of the corruption, a T3NT4C13. He proved extremely powerful- only the Aruman Lancers and VaKoli could keep up with him, though they did manage to take him down after several casualties, including Xenoth who had to be warped out of the lab immediately for emergency healing. What was worse, however, was Vena was on the verge of corruption- until a unique FTL bot managed to absorb some of the corruption from Vena's soul, saving him from a fate worse than death. As the group recovered, another source busted out from the walls, and chased them through the windy hallways- its form seemed to almost absorb all the impacts sent its way, until they finally downed the beast. All seemed fine for now, as they clear more and more corruption, until... A new being appeared. A 'Spectre of Corruption', noticing all the corruption, sought with interest the sources of it all to use it for his own purposes.. Until the true source *did* appear. P510N, the Godly being of the D1 Plague, brought everyone to their knees with his power alone. He granted them a chance: to flee and never turn back, as the D1 was leaving for good; there wasn't enough shadow energy here anymore, and they needed to feed. Despite their best efforts, Vena and Solarius were indeed forced to retreat, as the FTL present were taken control of by the Spectre, who had then been leashed to P510N's control. This seems like an anime plot twist. Whilst fleeing, several troops from various races ran past hidden Abyssal rifts, and were sucked down into the abyss of the Abyss during the panic- and the retreat was complete, though the mission was hardly a success. No, it was the worst defeat imaginable. A Great Sacrifice 3494- During the attack, Overlord Xenoth was forced to retreat back to the Prime Xenax colony, to a startled Kebet and Xephyr who did not know how to help him. Despite countless tries, none of their soul healing could stop the growing corruption. They tried and tried again, desperately clinging to the hope that their power was enough, but it was not. The entirety of the Xenax's healing caste could only sit and watch as their Overlords slowly fell to the corruption. There was one hope left, that Kebet thought of: Vandon, Prince of the Arumans, and Head Ambassador of Arumans-Xenax relations. They called him for the emergency, and he arrived shortly after. Vandon saw past the commotion, and saw what truly plagued Xenoth was a nearly-developed D1 soul virus, nearly complete in beginning the shattering of Xenoth's soul. He had little time- with his new Benevolent power, he tried to purge the plague many times, even with the aid of others- but even he could not easily overpower it. He needed more power. ... and he knew where to get it. Within a moment's time, he entered a fused state with Xenoth- drawing upon Xenoth's power and the power of the overflowing shadow energy from the fusion, he channeled his Benevolent healing power once again to try and cease the corruption.. but he knew that would not be enough- He unfused with Xenoth, the corruption now almost entirely out of Xenoth's soul, and now entirely within Vandon's. After a quick set of goodbyes, Vandon was forced to leave, to endure the corruption on his own so that no other would face it on their own. The Atrium lost one of its biggest beacons of hope that day. Optima's Awakening 3495- Optima found himself awoken in an ancient Warden Stasis Facility, long since left behind by the Omiticaya for the future's sake- said future was beginning to come into being now, of course. He was awoken by Administrator AI RON, who directed him towards extra vaults to locate extra Omki, as well as the first vessel to their new fleet- the OSS Unifier. After a few skirmishes with human encampments on the world, Optima and his groups of Hunters and Wardens fled the scene. The OSS Unifier Optima and co. entered the Unifier, and RON taught Optima the usage of every facility and module it had to offer; for the future required a leader in the know of the equipment at his disposal. He used the technology available to work on potential additions to the Warden chassis, though recovery of the Autosmith chassis would be required before they could truly get down to business. Styrkr's Awakening Optima lead a strike force upon a vault world, swarming with these D1 beings. He fought past the many of them, and joined forces with a few terran mercenaries who were still around, to survive through the terror that is the D1 Plague's warfare. They recovered the Juggernaut chassis regiment, and its legendary leader, Styrkr. They forced back the plague, and fled the scene. Caementici's Awakening Styrkr and Optima lead a strike force unto another vault world, which was swarming with-.. terran mercenaries, searching for ancient tech. Despite one's best efforts, the terrans were very zealous for their task, and so war was brought to their doorstep. Eventually, the Omki recovered the Autosmith chassis regiment, and the Omnic Great Engineer himself, Caementici. They fled the world and the fleet really started getting down to business. Meeting With A Bunch Of Jemes 3496- Styrkr led a strike force upon another vault world, to find another technological robotic race upon its surface. RON took control of a Hunter to assist in diplomacy, to find that these were an off-shoot of the Jemechas, a massively-expanding group of robotic clones. RON expressed interest in speaking with more Jemechas in the future, including potentially meeting with the Jemecha Originator. Meeting With Bots Of The Past Styrkr and RON (in a Hunter chassis) led a strike force unto a mysterious world with a strange ping to it, to find the Virðuligr still somewhat active upon the world they were left behind at. RON learned much from interactions with them and established a research outpost for further information gathering when the time came. Meeting With A True Heroine 3497- Styrkr leads a strike force towards the Valley of Paladina, known for containing upwards of ten thousand Paladin chassises in its stasis vaults. During the search, they encountered more terrans- friendly terrans, who were fighting off the D1 plague, alongside a mysteriously humanoid being with a blade unheard of in strength. The Omki freed their stasis'd brethren and carried on past this event. Magnus's Awakening and Ascension 3498- The D1's Initial Invasion; The Birth of Vernus 3499- The Era Of Great Turmoil TKC1: Va'ska's Question 3499- Va'ska and Xenoth discuss the future. Omki Civil War 3500- We Stand Unified! 2nd Great War B&TB1: A Favor To Ask Va'ska, Ceros, and Havan meet Rlo'otho, and retrieve Lar'Vurn samples. TKC2: Cooperation Initiation Va'ska and Xenax Overlords commit to Project Krenax. TKC3: A Final Discussion 3502- Va'ska meets with Xephyr, Xenoth, and Xanos in Delta-4 Citadel. Kebet shows up. Memphos is shown. SGR1: A Step In A Direction 3503- Rivas initiates meeting to flee into Abyss realm pocket until Overworld is safe to re-colonize. Him, Adrestia, and Lillith enter Abyss to find the facility ransacked, and find lots of death. B&TB2: A Chance Meeting Va'ska meets with SP of the Lar'Vurn biodome within Citadel Beta-2. TKC4: A Blossoming Friendship 3504- Xenax officially becomes an Empire Member State. B&TB3: Something Entirely New 3506- Nova is created. The Great Embark 3507- Kronix Epsilon-5 Citadel destroyed in attack by D1. Humanity on verge of collapse, James Heleday activates Project Quantum. Aelfarians flee the system. Omki establish safe haven for refugees. The Alten's Return 3508- Alten Drago reveals himself once more to advise those during these tough times; meets Memphos/Nova/Xenith/Xeryth. Xenoth and Xephyr join the losing fight on the Atrium, the Heart of Civilization. B&TB4: A Training Exercise! 3509- Nova begins her Psychic training hella gucci-like! She and Ceros go down a secret passage and meet Telos, legendary soul-bending Kronarian. The Great Collapse 3510- The Atrium falls. Total casualty rate galaxy-wide: 426 quadrillion, over 76% of the galactic population. There are a minor fraction of factions remaining from before the start of the war, the Kronix being the reigning example of civilization still. D1 still attacking galaxy-wide. TKC6: Betrayal From Within Xenith and Xeryth deal with Xenax Unity organization, to find it was sponsored by Overlord Xanos. Ceros critically wounds Xanos, before Xanos is taken to be sentenced to life in prison. TKC Epilogue: A Meeting With Destiny 3511- Xenith and Xeryth are invited to 7000th Anniversary Celebration of the Kronix Empire. They meet various other races whilst there, and Va'ska brings up the possibility of a 10k-year long plan to restore the galaxy to glory. Conflict emerges as Xenith and Xeryth stir emotional confliction within Ceros, which forces him to flee to his personal chamber with the aid of Nova. Telos and Xenith/Xeryth have a few nice words. Sucks that Jra'gon lost his fight. B&TB5 3516- Kronix Chronicles 1 3534- The Kronix have finished setting up the foundations for the next ten thousand years of activity they intend to act upon. Hope or Despair- At The End 4500- Project Quantum's stasis pods begin opening up. 4534- Kronix celebrate the 1000th anniversary of beginning the D1 Cleansing. �� Back to AMU Portal �� Back to RP Hub